Strawberry Wine
by Misha
Summary: AU. You never forget your first love.


Strawberry Wine   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- I don't in any way, shape, or form, own Sailor Moon or any thing associated with the character. I do own this story, but it is a total work of fiction. I also don't own the song "Strawberry Wine", it belongs to Deena Carter and probably a few other people. I am not making money off this story, so please don't sue me. 

Author's Notes- This is a short AU song fic. It's set to the Deena Carter song "Strawberry Wine" and it revolves around Serena and Darien. I was listening to the song and I was over-come by a huge urge to write a story to it, and thus this was born. I know the ending is a little weird, but it was all I could come up with, and I think it works. But I'd like to know your opinion, feedback is very welcome. Please? Well, that's all for now, enjoy! 

Serena Thompson got out of her car and took a deep breath. 

This place always brought back so many memories... She remembered all the summers she spent at this farm with her grandparents. 

She especially remembered that one summer, the summer she was seventeen... A haunting smile played across her face as she remembered that summer and the boy who had made it so special. 

Darien Shields. Even after all these years, the name still brought a special feeling. 

She stood there, leaning against her car, and remembered that summer. 

_He was working through college on my grandpa's farm   
I was thirsting for knowledge and he had a car   
I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child   
When one restless summer we found love growing wild   
On the banks of the river on a well beaten path_

Every summer her parents had dropped her off at her grandparents' farm the day after school ended. 

That year, when she got out of the car, her grandparents were waiting for her as usual, but this time there was someone with him. 

"Serena," her grandfather said with a fond smile after her grandparents had greeted her, "I'd like you to meet Darien Shields, he'll be working here this summer." 

For the first time, she really became aware of the young man standing with her grandparents. He was around twenty and had black hair and deep blue eyes. He was the handsomest boy Serena had ever seen and there was a slight blush on her cheeks as she looked up at him. 

"Hello." She said softly. 

He smiled and she could tell from the expression that he liked what he saw. 

"It's nice to meet you." He said softly. "I hope that we'll have the chance to get acquainted later, but I have to get to work." 

"Bye." She said, watching him as he left. 

In the next few weeks, she saw plenty of Darien. She would bring him lemonade on his breaks, or just catch a minute to talk, and in the evenings they'd go into town and go to the local diner or catch a movie at the drive-in. 

Serena found him fascinating and she enjoyed whatever time she could spend with him. 

As the summer wore on, Serena found herself falling in love with him. At seventeen, she was on the brink of womanhood and that had been her first taste of love. 

Then, one hot summer night, she gave into passion and gave her innocence to the handsome boy with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. 

She had had no idea what would happen when summer was over and right then, she hadn't cared. All she had cared about was savouring the moment. 

She had been young, but she had trusted her heart. She had loved him and he had loved her back. 

Love had blossomed that summer and it had changed her forever. 

As she lay in his arms down by the river on those hot summer nights, she knew she'd never be a child again. 

_Funny how those memories they last like   
Strawberry wine and seventeen   
The hot July moon saw everything   
My first taste of love, oh bittersweet   
Green on the vine, like strawberry wine_

In the present, Serena smiled with the memories. 

Even now they were so clear. Every detail was preserved in her memory for all time. 

Serena ran her hand through her long blonde hair as she continued to remember that summer so long ago. 

Oh, to be seventeen again, wouldn't it be sweet. 

A bittersweet smile played across her face as she remembered what it was like that summer. Falling in love for the first time... 

She closed her eyes and returned to the memories of that summer and that first love... 

_I still remember when 30 was old   
And my biggest fear was September when he had to go   
A few cards and letters and one long distance call   
We drifted away like the leaves in the fall   
But year after year I come back to this place   
Just to remember the taste of_

She had been so young then, just seventeen. The real world had been just a distant worry, not something she ever thought about. 

No, back then, her biggest problem was that summer would have to end eventually and he'd have to go. 

"I'll miss you." She whispered that day in late August when her parents came to pick her up. 

Summer had come to an end. She was going home, he'd be leaving for college in another day or two, it was time for them to say goodbye. 

"I'll miss you too." He whispered, kissing her softly. "I'll write to you." 

"Promise?" She asked, her blue eyes filled with hope. 

"Promise." He told her, holding her gaze with his for a moment. 

When the moment ended she smiled at him one last time before climbing in the car. 

He had been on her mind through out the entire ride home and for the next few weeks he was all that she thought of. 

He wrote her just like he promised, he even called her once, but eventually they drifted apart. 

Still, she never forgot him completely, and every summer after that she kept going back to the farm and in the back of her mind she hoped that she'd see him again. 

Though, she never had. 

_Strawberry wine and seventeen   
The hot July moon saw everything   
My first taste of love, oh bittersweet   
Green on the vine, like strawberry wine_

Serena sighed as the memories fell away once more. 

It had been fifteen years since that summer and she had changed over the years. 

Still, she never forgot that summer or him. He had been her first love, he had made her feel a way no one else ever had before. 

The memories were a little bittersweet now, there was a flash of pain for love lost, but mostly... 

Mostly they were pleasant memories of her youth and what it was like to be in love for the first time. 

No matter how many years went by, she never felt anything quite like that ever again. There really was nothing like your first love. 

_The fields have grown over now   
Years since they've seen the plow   
There's nothing time hasn't touched   
Is it really him or the loss of my innocence   
I've been missing so much_

Serena looked around her. 

The farm was practically deserted. 

Her grandparents had died years ago and her mother, who had inherited the farm, had no interest in. 

Serena knew that it was time to sell it, her mother had wanted to for years, but it hurt to part with the place. 

There were just so many memories attached to this place. Memories of a different time. 

Memories of that special summer. But, as special as it was, the farm wasn't the same as it used. 

Nothing was, not even her. The years had changed everything. 

So much had changed since that special summer so long ago... 

_Strawberry wine and seventeen   
The hot July moon saw everything   
My first taste of love, oh bittersweet   
Green on the vine, like strawberry wine_

Serena looked around at the deserted farm once more. 

Her mother was right. It was time to sell this place. Yes, it held special memories for her, but the memories would stay with her even after the farm. 

She knew that. It was time to let go. 

Her grandparents would have been heart-broken to see their farm in the condition it was in now. They would have wanted to see it in the hands of someone who would take care of it and that was what was going to happen. 

Despite the shape the farm was in, they had gotten a good offer for it and her mother had decided to sell. 

Serena had been reluctant, but now she saw the wisdom in her mother's choice. She looked around her, valuing her last moments of peace, because she knew that soon the new owner would be arriving to finalise the deal. 

Since Serena was a lawyer now, her parents had asked her to look after the sale for them, and she had agreed. 

Just then, a car pulled up, and Serena took a deep breath. 

Well, here goes, in another few minutes the farm would no longer be in the family and she could never again come here to take solace in all the memories. 

The thought broke her heart, but she knew that it was for the best, so she pushed the pain aside. The car pulled to a stop and the driver got out. 

Serena raised her hand to her mouth in shock when she saw the driver. 

After all these years, Darien Shields, the boy she lost her heart to that long ago summer, was standing right in front of her. 

The End


End file.
